White Memories
by SweetHero
Summary: Clary and Simon had a fight. Over something very stupid. But when he disappears, Clary gets worried. She and Isabelle search for him everywhere, but when he finally shows up, he is seen dancing at a club. WITH ANOTHER GIRL. Isabelle is enraged and Clary is just shocked. They try to pry him away, but he seems... different. Almost like a different person...
1. The Fight

**Hello Readers! I am happy to say one of my friends got me into this series a while ago and I haven't stopped reading it since. Actually, our class it reading the Hobbit, but this is my FUN reading book(s). I've finished with Mortal Instruments so now she's making me read Infernal Devices.**

**So, no real pairing except a little SimonxIsabelle, and maybe a little SimonxOC. Nothing serious. This is more of a suspenseful comedy than a romance, with a little fluff.  
**

**A different friend of mine is helping me write this story, but she is currently in the process of creating a profile so I will tell you all when I get than information.  
**

**Hope you enjoy!  
**

******I do not own any of this except for my OCs (Rae, Master, and Justin) and the plot, and my friend owns her OCs (Asher, Kai, and someone she hasn't namesd yet so lets get on with the story!) Sorry for all the random characters, but the plot needed new characters. Each with their own individual personalities. Comedy break.**

**Please R&R if you enjoy, didn't enjoy, read, didn't read, click on, or approved this message! Kthxbi.  
**

* * *

"Fine!" Simon yelled angrily, slamming the door behind him and stomping out onto his best friend's driveway. He could faintly hear Clary screaming at from behind him, yelling some sort of angered retort. Simon sighed, and plodded away to who knows where. But he didn't care. He just wanted to get the hell out of there as soon as possible. Meanwhile, Clary steamed as she thought about Jace's invitation. Another stupid Shadowhunter party, she'd been to three already this month with her mother, Luke, and Isabelle. Now, Jace wanted her to go to one with him, and she couldn't say no. Yet Simon was still mad about her answer. What was she supposed to say? "No, sorry, I have to go to Simon's band concert, even though I go to them every week and he just doesn't see me?" Yeah, right. She wanted to be with Jace, but the Shadowhunter parties got boring after so many. They were all the same, a speech, a banquet, some dancing, and then they'd leave. She couldn't take too many more of these, and she hoped people would stop celebrating Valentine's death at some point soon. She lay down on her bed and fell asleep, dreaming herself away from the drama to another world, a world full of darkness and despair, of shadows and demons and horrible things she could not wake up from. Her sleep was troubled, and she tossed and turned, unable to breathe.

Simon kicked aside an empty trash can in frustration. He didn't know where he was headed, just anywhere to get away from Clary. He shuffled down a long, dimly lit street, the sky darkening to dusk. He found himself going to the Institute, but he didn't want to speak to Alec or Izzy, or especially Jace. His face twisted into a mask of disgust. He spun around quickly and strode off, a single person in mind he wanted to speak with. The anger inside him welled up, and he didn't realized the path he'd been taking, but somehow he still wound up back at his apartment. Smiling satisfactorily, he headed inside and collapsed on the couch and waited for Jordan to get home.

An hour later, his roommate walked in and dropped his coat down on the counter. He walked over and turned the television on, the volume blaring. Simon woke with a start, jumping up from the couch to see Jordan doubled over laughing. Simon punched him jokingly and lay back down, trying to remember his dream.

"So," Jordan said, stifling a snicker. "Where were you this morning? I woke up and you were gone."

"I was at Clary's," Simon replied. "We went out for lunch, but then Jace called her and asked if she wanted to go to another stupid party."

"And," Jordan prompted. "Then what happened?"

"Well, she said she would go. And I'm happy for her. She'll have a great time. Yet I still feel like, ever since she became acquainted with the Shadowhunters, I feel like I've been left out of her life. We were going to go to a movie or something after the band gig on Saturday, but she just up and ditched our plans for Jace."

"And how do you feel about that?" Jordan said, leaning forward and grabbing a notebook from the table in front of the tv. He pretended to scribble something down on it and looked up at Simon, startled by his serious expression. Simon glared at him while he peeled over and burst out laughing. He finally calmed down enough to say, "Okay, okay, I'm sorry."

Simon took a deep breath and continued. "I just feel like I'm being left out. Like a third wheel I guess. I'm not even seeing Isabelle much anymore. I mean, I hope she has a good time, but we've had these plans for a week now, and I don't want her to just leave me all together. I feel like she's going to forget me. So I told her I was angry about that, but she just got mad and said, 'Oh why aren't you supportive of me and Jace? It's not like I said anything against you and Isabelle, did I? And it's just one night, we can go to a movie some other time.' And so I left."

He paused, finished. Jordan listened intently throughout the whole story, nodding continuously. "Make another joke and I'll punch you," Simon growled. Jordan smiled and leaned back in his chair.

"Alright, alright, no need to get angry. I think that if you really wanted to go to the movie with her, you should have told her everything you told me. She might not listen, and that's fine. Catch her at a better time. Just let her cool down for a few minutes, then talk to her."

Simon mulled over that thought for a second. "Okay," he smiled. "I'll go talk to her. Thanks man." And with that he left, pulling the door closed behind him. As he slipped on his jacket, he heard Jordan mumbling, "Why do I have to do this girly conversation stuff? I'm not a damn therapist!" Simon snorted and jogged down the flights of stairs, heading toward Clary's.

Clary's heart was beating out of her chest. She found herself running down a dark expanse of dull gray light, something chasing after her. She could not outrun it, she could not fight it, she could not see it. But she could hear it. It cackled and shrieked in her ears, its icy breath making her shiver as it slithered down her spine. She screamed, but nothing came out. She continued to run until she could not run anymore. Out of breath, she stumbled and fell against a wall.

She tried to call out, but found herself voiceless. She stared forward in horror, but she saw nothing. The cackling didn't stop. It grew louder and louder, the creature coming nearer and nearer. It yanked her hair up and her throat tightened. Her hands clasped around her own neck, choking herself unwillingly. The creature stopped shrieking and laughed menacingly in a voice much deeper than the previous. Clary began to black out, a strangled yelp escaping from her mouth. She crumpled and gave herself up to the attacker, but just before she blacked out, the air in front of her shimmered and revealed a smirking Simon. Clary collapsed and felt her breathing slow until it stopped altogether. Simon tightened his grip around Clary and dragged her off into the darkness.

A startling crash woke her suddenly. She felt clammy, her hair matted down in a cold sweat. She lay back down, trying to restore her breathing, but her heart wouldn't slow back to its normal pace. Her hands were sticky with sweat, and she felt sick to her stomach, the creature's final frightening laugh still ringing in her ears. She clasped her hands over her ears, but she couldn't block it out. It echoed inside her head.

"Clary?" whispered Jocelyn. "Is everything alright?"

Clary couldn't take it anymore. She broke down sobbing and folded into herself. Simon, oh Simon. How could she have made such a big mistake?

As he headed down the block in the cold, stinging rain, Simon's talk with Jordan came back to him. '_Just let her cool down for a few minutes'. _He wiped the rain from falling in his eyes and turned the corner. He shivered, wishing he had an umbrella. His hair flattened down and stuck to the back of his neck, which bothered him. He wanted to get somewhere, anywhere, to sit and dry off for awhile.

Soon, he almost forgot about where he was going and what he was doing, as though something wiped his mind. He looked around, confused, like when he walked into his room sometimes and forgot what he was looking for. He shrugged and ducked inside a coffee shop, hoping to get away from the harsh winds and the stormy gray of the sky. He looked out the window, wiping away the dew and watched as the sky darkened and the horizon disappeared into the black of the night. Soon the lights turned on and the city was ablaze. The familiar sights made him grin. He turned back to his coffee and took out the book he had brought with him. He began to read, deeply intrigued by the suspenseful plot and cheery characters. It was a dark story, perfect for a night like this night. He picked up his coffee to take a sip, and out of the corner of his eye, he thought he saw a dark shape flicker. He froze, the coffee was halfway to his mouth, but when he turned to look, the shape was gone.

* * *

**Don't forget to Rate and Review!**


	2. Dark Roast with a Sugar Overload

**Hello people! Second chapter!**

**Written by my friend. Still hasn't gotten a username, but I guess it's only been two days.**

**Okay, on to the story!**

* * *

Simon picked up his cup to take another sip of his coffee, only to realize it was empty. He frowned, setting it down to look up at the clock to see what time it was, but there was something...no..._someone _in his way.

"Excuse me, but could-"

"What kind of coffee are you drinking?" said a happy and bright voice. Almost _overly _happy and bright for Simon's liking.

"Um, it's a dark roast," Simon said slowly, looking up at the face that harbored the too-happy voice. It was a girl around his age, with dark raven hair cropped at the shoulders in a bob. She had big, striking ice blue eyes that complemented her dark hair and pale skin. She was quite tall, around 6" like an Amazoness and had a big, curious smile on her face. To put it simply, she was gorgeous.

The girl's face twisted a little and showed an expression of disgust that didn't suit her delicate face. "Isn't that really bitter?" she asked, voice tinted with distaste.

"Sort of," Simon replied, "but I like it that way."

The girl observed him for a little bit which freaked Simon out. But he thought that he shouldn't be the one talking here since he did the same to her no more than a minute ago.

"You remind me of someone I know," The girl said brightly, taking a chair at Simon's table and suddenly sitting down. "He ALWAYS drinks this bitter coffee called...ummm...well, I don't remember, but he always has it and I just can't stand it!"

"Really?" Simon asked.

"Yea, but he's a cool guy, so I deal with it."

"Huh." Simon grabbed his cup and headed towards the counter for a refill, the girl following right behind him like a puppy. Simon ordered his coffee then turned back to the girl, bumping into her because she was so close. _Too _close, for that matter.

"Listen, it's been nice chatting with you and all, but I really-" once again, he was interrupted by the raven-haired beauty.

"I'm Rae," chirped the girl, taking a step back from Simon and holding out her hand. Simon took it after a little hesitation, and Rae smiled.

"I'm Simon. Listen, I really need to go-" But just as soon as he started, Rae's hand shot past Simon towards his now refilled coffee, taking it and walking to the other side of the counter. Before he could protest, Rae took three packs of sugar and dumped them in his coffee. She took a sip and, seeming satisfied, walked back to Simon and thrust his cup back to him.

"Much better," Rae stated. She turned away and went back to Simon's table, sitting down and gesturing for Simon to do the same. He took a sip of his coffee. _Not bad,_ he thought.

Simon walked slowly towards the table but did not sit down. "Rae, listen," Simon began, "It's been nice meeting you and all, but there is something really important I have to do right now. Maybe we can talk some other time."

For a second it seemed as if Rae's face darkened, but just as quickly as Simon saw it (or thought he did), it was gone. She looked up at him and smiled.

"I understand, but before you go, can you tell me what's wrong. You seem troubled and I wanna help you out."

Simon thought about turning her down and just leaving, but he saw something in Rae's eyes that made him want to stay. She seemed genuine and real, something Simon needed at the moment. So he pulled out a chair and sat down across from her, telling her the whole story about his and Clary's plans, how she cancelled and how they fought, and also how he had to leave to apologize to her. When he finished, he looked at Rae to see her reaction. She opened her mouth then closed it, as if she was searching for words that she couldn't find. They sat in silence, the only noise to be heard was the ticking of the clock and some old jazz being played on the radio.

"You shouldn't have to apologize, she's in the wrong here, not you," Rae said suddenly, startling Simon. "You and her made plans and then she ditched you for some pretty boy and a boring party. And, from the sound of it, this hasn't been the only time she's done that." _Spot on _Simon thought.

"Well, yea, but I exploded at her for something so small and trivial and I regret it. So I need to apologize. I don't want to ruin our friendship," Simon explained. At his response Rae shot up and slammed her hands on the table, leaning towards Simon as she did so.

"You had a RIGHT to get angry. You had a good and valid reason to explode and you shouldn't apologize to her! She needs to realize that she isn't always right and needs stop thinking that she's a freaking queen! And you," Rae exclaimed, "need to stop going back there, tail between your legs, saying sorry to please her little highness! A little fight won't ruin this friendship you're trying so hard to preserve. I mean, c'mon! Everyone fights and makes up. So this time it's her turn to apologize to YOU. Not the other way around."

Rae sat down huffing, pouting and crossing her arms. Simon just sat dumbfounded. He didn't expect a happy girl like her to explode like that for his sake, someone she just met. It made Simon feel good that someone cared about him like that. You know, even is he just met the chick.

"Um...thanks. You know, you're right. I have to stop apologizing to Clary all the time, and I know that. But I guess I needed someone to kick me in the butt and help me out. So thanks," Simon replied.

"Heck yea I'm right! And I'm glad I could help you out. Also, sorry for exploding at you earlier. I just don't like seeing people I care about get beat down like that." At Rae's response, Simon blushed just a little bit when she told him she cared about him. "Now," Rae said, "I have something in mind that can take your mind off of all of this. It's a cool place and I think you'll like it" Rae stood up and held her hand out to Simon. "You wanna come?" she asked.

Simon pondered the thought for a little while, thinking about where she was gonna take him. Something inside of him told him not to go with Rae, saying that there was something off about her. But then Simon looked up at her eyes and pushed all the doubtful thoughts away, saying that he was being too cautious. He grabbed a hold of her hand and stood up.

"Sure," he replied, and with that Rae lit up and smiled.

"Well then, let's get out of here"

Rae led him to the door, Simon grabbing his coffee on the way out.

* * *

**Okay, so I would like reviews. How'd I do? On the first chapter? How'd ****_she'd _****do? **

**No reviews yet. Great, life-changing to that first person who comments! No hate please!**


	3. Strawberry Sundaes With a Side of Hatred

**Wah break is almost over! And so is 2012! Goodbye to all the great things that happened this year. Vacations, sports, art, school, yeah, these are all good things. Except school. I don't like school much. But oh well!**

**BTW: The friend who is helping me write this story is blackrose1124. I feel like there is a huge, noticeable difference in our writing styles, did anyone else notice it? Maybe it's too soon to ask.**

**ONWARD TO THE STORY! Because you probably didn't read this anyway.**

* * *

"Isabelle! Isabelle! Izzy, are you there?" Clary cried frantically into her cell. Isabelle Lightwood had not answered her for a week now, and she was getting a little worried. She was sent directly to voicemail; Izzy's phone must have been turned off. She tried calling Simon again, but he wouldn't pick up either. She hadn't seen either of the two for over two weeks. At least she'd talked to Isabelle in the past month. It was like Simon was ignoring her. Angrily, Clary threw her phone on her bed and called her friend on the house landline. Still no answer. She ran back up to her room, grabbed her phone and her jacket, scribbled a note to her mother, and sprinted all the way to the Institute. Jocelyn and Luke had taken the car out of town on a day out and away from the chaos that was the life of a Shadowhunter. Clary wished she could escape it now.

She paused to catch her breath in front of the Institute, and just as she was about to walk in, Alec threw open the door and almost ran into her. "Oh, hey Clary, what are you doing here?" Alec smirked. "Jace isn't here at the moment. He left with mom and dad a while ago."

"I wasn't," Clary paused to catch her breath. "looking for Jace. I was looking for Izzy. Is she here?" she asked, peeking inside.

"Actually, no. I haven't seen her since this morning. She left in a hurry and I have no idea where she went. She's been leaving early and coming back late for about a week now."

"Have you tried calling her?"

Alec thought for a moment. "No, I can't say I have. Would you like me to try?" Clary nodded and Alec pulled out his cell. As he took it out, a few sequins fell off and fluttered toward the ground. Clary tried not to laugh, and Alec just groaned. Just another one of his boyfriend's bedazzled projects. "Magnus," Alec whined. He dialed Isabelle's number, but he got no answer.

"Huh," he grunted.

Clary moaned. "Fine. Thanks for trying." And with that, she took off down the street into town. Alec just stood there, staring after her, his glittery phone in his hand.

"Izzy! Izzy!" Clary cried. Damn, she thought, where is that girl when you need her? She weaved in between people on the sidewalk and streets, going at a full-out sprint. She didn't even know where she was going. How did two of my friends go missing and no one noticed? She figured she was overreacting, which was very probable, but she really needed to find Izzy. Like, now. And to make it all worse, it was getting darker by the minute.

Not a second after that thought, she saw a familiar dark haired girl walking into a popular club Clary used to visit frequently. In fact, that is where Clary met Jace and her life changed forever. Clary rushed inside and pushed past the dancing bodies, trying to reach her friend. Suddenly Isabelle stopped and Clary ran right into her back. She looked up at her but Isabelle was frozen in one spot, her eyes fixed on one group near the back of the club.

"Izzy! Where have you been? I've been trying to c-" and then Clary stopped mid-sentence. She saw what Isabelle what looking at, and she could hardly believe it. There was her other missing friend, Simon, dancing with a strange, unfamiliar girl with cropped dark hair. Their faces were no more than two inches apart, and getting closer by the second. When Simon's lips brushed the strange girl's, Clary grabbed Isabelle's hand and turned around, leaving immediately.

Isabelle didn't say anything on the way back to the Institute. She walked in silence, Clary desperately trying to comfort her. Luckily, Alec had left and the church was empty and quiet, that is, until Izzy got in there. She broke down sobbing and screaming and she threw pillows and other soft things (luckily nothing broke). Clary dodged a flying shoe and bit her lip.

"Damn that good for nothing son of a bitch!" Isabelle cried. "I honestly thought we had something going!"

"Izzy," Clary said sympathetically. "I know what you saw, but maybe that wasn't him."

"I was! I just know!"

"How can you be so sure?" Clary snapped. Izzy stopped crying, but she still looked hurt. Clary softened her tone. "Maybe, maybe that wasn't him. I haven't seen him in a long time, maybe he went on a trip or something."

Izzy said nothing. "That's what I wanted to talk to you about, if you'd seen him. But you wouldn't answer for a week!" Clary continued.

"I'm sorry Clary, but I was looking for him. I was so worried, but he wouldn't answer me. Now I know why." She wiped away a tear and smeared some mascara down her cheek. Clary sat down on the bed next to her and wiped it away. She tried to reassure her by saying all those girly things that teenagers say. Isabelle just sat there and accepted Clary's hugs, but she still didn't show any positive emotion.

"You know what?" Clary said after awhile. Isabelle wasn't going to move anytime soon. "Let's go get ice cream. Ice cream always makes you feel better."

"You and your damn metabolism," Isabelle said.

Clary laughed, making Izzy smile. "Come on."

They walked to the ice cream shop and Clary ordered for Izzy while she found a table. Clary got a triple scoop brownie fudge sundae and she ordered Isabelle a single scoop strawberry cone. She handed the cashier the money and brought the ice cream back to the table. Izzy just looked at her cone sadly with her head resting on her hand. She took a small nibble and went back to staring.

"What's wrong?" asked Clary. "Did I not get the kind you wanted?"

Izzy faked a smile. "No, no, that's fine."

Clary took an oversized bite and smeared chocolate all over her face. That set Izzy over the edge. She cracked up and had Clary looking around confused. Her eye caught something outside the window. She gasped, and glanced over again at Izzy, who was still laughing. "I'll be right back Iz," she said, and she got up and ran outside.

"Hey!" she called. "Hey!" She ran up next to the same guy she had just seen kissing a stranger in a club an hour ago. The same girl was hooked around his arm now. "You jerk! Do you know what you did to Isabelle?" Clary slapped his shoulder. "She's devastated! How could you do that to her? She really liked you you know!" She hit him again. "Hey! Simon! Are you going to answer me?"

Simon turned around, a frightened look on his face. The girl clung on to him, as though she were afraid too. Simon just stared at Clary. "Who..." he started.

"S-Simon?" she stuttered. She took a step back.

Simon swallowed. "Who are you?"

* * *

**Sorry for the long wait. With the holidays, my teachers decided to give us three projects due the day before break. So while I had time to write, I did not finish until recently.**

**Please R&R!**


	4. A Mysterious Chick

**Well, two chapters in one day. Like I said, holidays are crazy. So here is your holiday present. TWO CHAPTARS!**

**On another note, I went to see the Hobbit. Twice. It's a great movie, anyone else see it?**

**Hope you all had a merry happy holiday! And we'll look forward to a great new year in 2013!~**

* * *

Clary stood shocked, frozen, and well...shocked. Did Simon seriously just ask her who she was? Simon, who she had been friends with forever? The one who had been with her through everything, thick and thin? No, that couldn't be right. It had to be a joke (a mean, twisted one at that). So, hoping for the better option of it being Simon just messing with her being right,Clary spoke up.

"Ha ha, very funny Simon. You got me there for a second, but joke's over. C'mon, we gotta go. Isabelle is pissed at you, so I suggest you two talk it out we you see each other," Clary said, grabbing Simon's hand to bring him back to the Institute to talk with Izzy. Only when Clary started pulling him along, Simon didn't follow. Instead he recoiled, a mixed look of shock, fear, and disgust plastered on his face. That's when Clary started to get worried, thinking that for some reason, he really didn't know who she was. She took the time to look at him, really look at him, and noticed that this wasn't Simon. Well, it technically was Simon, but not the one she knew. His hair was longer than before and kind of wavy. He was wearing a black t-shirt with some odd gothic design and blood patterns printed on it, with a leather vest over it. His pants were black as well, with numerous chains attached to it. But the oddest thing about him was his eyes. They were the same color, but Clary noticed that it didn't have a trace of her old friend in them. They were hardened and harsh and they were currently sending death glares in her direction. He gave off this threatening aura mixed with anger and hatred. That's when Clary realized, this was definitely not Simon. Not anymore.

"Simon, y-you don't know who I am?" Clary asked slowly, dreading the inevitable answer she was bound to receive.

"No, I don't remember who you are, nor do I know who this Isabelle chick is you're talking about," Simon replied. Then he smirked. A smug, all-knowing I'm-better-than-you smirk. Which Clary didn't like. Not one bit. "Listen sweetheart," Simon started, putting a hand on Clary's shoulder, her tensing up under his touch, "I may have danced with you at a club or something awhile back and gave you the wrong idea, but I have a girlfriend. So I'm sorry if I shattered your little heart, but I'm not interested in you in the slightest."

Simon lifted his hand and instead put it around the girl he was with. Upon further investigation, Clary noticed it was the same girl she had seen Simon dancing with at the club. Then what Simon said finally sunk in. This... "girlfriend" Simon was talking about wasn't Isabelle, but this girl in front of her. Clary was suddenly filled with rage, all of it directed at Simon. She raised her hand and slapped him. Hard. Simon stumbled backwards, hand coming up to touch his now red cheek.

"What the hell is your problem Simon?! Your girlfriend is Isabelle, not that chick!" Clary yelled, pointing at the mysterious girl who who was currently helping Simon. By now she had attracted the attention of people around her, but she didn't care. Right now, all she cared about was knock some sense into her friend's head. "And how can you not remember who I am? I've been your friend for years. Years! What the hell happened to you? Because if this is some sick joke it's not funny."

By now Simon was on his feet and moving towards Clary. Clary took a step back but Simon had already caught her, roughly grabbing her chin and turning her face sharply to look at his which was very, very close.

"Look, like I said before I don't know who the FUCK you are or your friend is," Simon whispered, his grip tightening on Clary's chin, "so would you kindly take your ass and leave me and my girlfriend alone because if you don't, I won't hesitate to kill you right here right now because you're annoying the shit out of me." Clary looked at Simon and became scared. Not because of his words (well, sorta because of them) but because of the look on Simon's face. It was twisted and insane. He looked like he was about to go murder everyone in sight, and it made her terrified beyond belief. She wanted to get away from him now, as fast as possible. Clary honestly feared for her life.

"So," Simon said slowly, releasing Clary, "I would appreciate if you left me alone from now on." He smiled. And it did not look happy. He went back to the girl and put his arm around her shoulders. He started walking away and waved, not looking back at Clary. "Cya later, psycho bitch," Simon called before disappearing into the crowd along with the girl. Clary felt her legs tremble and give out beneath her and she fell to the ground shaking. She recalled her old friend's harsh words and remembered the murderous look in his eyes and the evil aura around him. Clary began to shake and wrapped her arms around her trying to calm herself. What had happened to him? Why was he like this? Did someone do this to Simon? Questions swam through her mind and her head began to hurt because of them all. Clary didn't know what happened to Simon or how to help, no, save, him, but she did know one thing. She had to tell everyone else what just happened. Clary got up, legs still a little shaky, and cleared her mind. Then she began to run.

* * *

**Please R&R!**


	5. The Fisher and Her Catch

**Sorry for the wait. Gotta get back on track after the holidays.**

**Thanks for all the reviews! I honestly didn't think this story would do this well. I thought it would be buried with all the other Mortal Instrument fan fictions. So thank you all!**

* * *

Clary bolted. It was not the Simon she knew. He would never say words as harsh and hurtful as those. Simon was too sweet to hurt her, or Isabelle. He never would have said anything like those hateful words that still hung in her mind. She could practically see them, floating in front of her, taunting her. He may have looked and sounded the same, but he wasn't acting like the real Simon. She knew in her gut this was the real one, and these were words he chose to say.

Clary blinked tears out of her eyes and turned a sharp corner, instinctively avoiding a swerving car. She slowed to a walk when she could run no more and found Isabelle standing in front of her. Her eyes were red and her arms crossed over her chest in a demeaning sort of manner. Clary instantly felt small and insignificant next to Isabelle. She had a mysterious power to make people feel that way.

"You left me here," she said after a brief, frightening moment of silence.

"I-I'm sorry," Clary said, exasperated. She was trying not to cry and still catching her breath from running. "Look, about Si-"

"I'm over him." Isabelle said it so matter-of-factly, Clary had to believe her. "He's a jerk. He's hurt me, first for cheating on me with Maia, now this, I just don't know what to think." She put her head in her hands and counted all the times her hurt her on her fingers.

Clary grimaced. Her friend was truly hurt, and she could see the tears welling up in Isabelle's eyes. Izzy turned away so Clary would not see her breaking down.

"Hey," Clary said softly. "Did you hear the one about the baseball player and the umpire?"

Izzy looked at her strangely. Her face was masked and it was impossible for Clary to read her emotions.

"Well, it goes a little something like this. So the baseball player was up to bat, right? And then the ump said-"

"Clary," Isabelle cut off. "What are you doing?"

"Just trying to lighten the mood a little, and cheer you up." Clary hung her head in disappointment. "It's not working is it?"

Izzy giggled. She smiled, and motioned for Clary to follow her.

"And the umpire said-" The two girls walked all the way through Central Park back to the Institute, laughing and joking all the way. No one was home, it appeared Alec had left soon after Clary first arrived and asked about Isabelle. The church was somewhat creepy when it was silent. It felt like a mysterious presence hung in the air above their heads.

Clary didn't like the silence, so she spoke up. "Hey, about Simon. He was acting a little strange. He said things he never says, and I think something's wrong."

The words echoed throughout the building. Izzy didn't say anything. The silence returned and Clary didn't like it. It was uncomfortable, and she felt like someone was watching her. "Hey, you okay?"

Isabelle sighed. "You know, I'd rather not talk about it."

"But this could be serious! He could be sick or in danger!"

"I said drop it!"

Clary was startled into silence, but she couldn't help thinking, I have a bad feeling about this.

Simon sat down in the back of the theater and Rae jumped on his lap. She curled up and hugged his neck as the movie began. The cinema was empty, strange for a movie showing at noon. Maybe they're all at lunch, Simon thought. It didn't really matter anyway. The two ditched their popcorn and were kissing within five minutes of the first scene. Simon twirled Rae's cropped raven hair through his fingers.

Rae smiled behind Simon's lips. She pulled away for a second.

"Be right back, hun. Gotta go to the bathroom." She stood up and stretched, then left. Simon grinned.

Outside of the theater, Rae cackled. She slipped into the darkness of the shadows and pressed her ear. A crackling voice came on like a radio inside her head. The person on the other end coughed.

"Asher, you smoking again?" Rae muttered.

"Hey, you caught me at a bad time. I totally about to win this round of poker. Hold on a sec," a very distinct guy voice replied.

The signal faded, but Rae heard a cheerful whoop from Kai, her partner. She couldn't really call him a friend, she supposed, but he was more than just a stranger. They all lived together, Rae, Asher and Kai. Kai and her were like brother and sister, if your brother was constantly hitting on you every time you see him. Asher came back on and muttered. "Damn Kai. He always wins."

"Hey, Asher."

"Oh, Rae. Is the subject neutralized?"

"What the hell does that mean?"

"Uh, I don't know. Just wanted to sound professional." Asher coughed again.

"You've failed in professionalism. Don't ever, ever say that again."

"Someone's crabby today. So, did he fall for it or not?"

Rae grinned, though Asher couldn't see it. She drawled out each word as she said, "Hook, line, and sinker."

* * *

**Yay! New style, probably won't do that again, but this chapter was soooo fun to write!**

**Please R&R!**


	6. Anger Management

**Yo! It's good to be back. So, I got into Fairy Tail... It's been like a month and a half and I finished it. :( And now, we wait. Or I wait. Whatever.**

**Sorry for the long wait, we be getting tired and lazy. There will probably not be another month long wait again, so sorry once more.**

* * *

Clary's eyes poured over books, looking for anything that could help Simon. She didn't know what else to do, but she did know for a fact that something was wrong. She looked up "memory loss", "amnesia", "personality switch", but nothing in the articles seemed to help her much. Some of the things said in them made sense, but didn't explain everything. Clary was at a loss. She slumped down in her chair, looking up at the library ceiling sighing. She had to help Simon, had to save him. But with no real leads or clues as to why he was like that, she was at a dead end. The only thing that stood out about the whole Simon "incident", was that girl he was with. Clary knew in her gut that she had something to do with Simon's behavior and corruption, but since Clary had no idea where she was or where to find her, she reached another dead end. But what do you do when you're at a dead end? You turn around, start over, and look for a new way out. So Clary picked up some more books and did just that.

Rae yawned and tossed her jack on the floor, not really caring where it ended up. She sluggishly walked up the large industrial staircase and down the hallway to the left. She opened her make shift bedroom door and flopped down on her bed, rolling over to stare at the ceiling. She had just gotten back from another date with Simon, the daywalker. Honestly at first, she found him annoying and boring. But now, after getting to know who he was, she guessed he wasn't all that bad. Actually, he was quite charming. Wait...eww...no, she thought, why did I just call that guy charming?! Rae thought, appalled at her own thoughts. She sat up in her bed when she heard a door in the old factory open and drunken laughter echoing off the walls. She sighed sharply and got up, still tired from the long day. Her eye twitched in annoyance as the laughter came closer to her room, travelling down the hallway. It was a man's voice and, no, two women from what she could hear. God knows who the women are, but Rae recognized the man's voice immediately. She stomped over to her door and threw it open and looked down the hallway in the direction of the annoying sounds.

"God dammit Kai, stop bringing women back here! If you wanna have sex with someone, bring them to a motel! I don't want to hear anymore noises and girls screaming, it's fucking disgusting! Your room is right next to mine!"

"Aw shut up Rae! don't be such a party crasher!" he shouted. "Just 'cause you don't have big boobs like these girls doesn't mean you have to be so jealous! If you just wanted a lay, you could've come to me, the more the merrier!" Kai yelled with a lecherous smirk on his face and his green eyes glinting with intent.

Rae's face burned with rage. "You pervert! I wouldn't sleep with you and all your STDs if you were the last goddamn man on the Earth. You're disgusting!" Rae yelled back.

"You're so lying! First off, I don't have STDs and secondly, you know you love i-"

"Will you all shut up! I wanna sleep and you guys are not helping!"

Two pairs of eyes looked quickly across the hall in the direction of the deep voice and saw it was Asher. His long dark red hair was out of it's tie and messy, strands of it flying outward, his face darkened with anger and annoyance.

"Wow, Asher. You hardly ever lose your temper, what's got your panties in a twist?" Kai asked snidely.

"You assholes," Asher replied venomously, "I can't get any sleep at all 'cause you shitheads keep yelling you heads off!"

"Chill big bro, it's just a little fight, that's all. Rae was just jealous of my two girls here cause she doesn't have any cleavage," Kai explained, snickering in Rae's direction.

"Why you little-" Rae lunged towards Kai, but was stopped abruptly by Asher who grabbed her shirt and yanked her back. She stumbled backwards and stood, glaring daggers at her teammate.

"If don't shut up I will kill all of you while you all sleep, understand?" Asher said slowly, the anger in his voice scarily controlled. His dark brown eyes darkened to an almost black color, but the anger in them was as clear as crystal.

Rae and Kai, knowing what kind of a guy Asher was (and if you're wondering, he's always serious), stopped bickering and immediately shut up. They didn't exactly feel like dying just yet and knew if they had said one more word, Asher would certainly have carried out his threat. He was the type of guy to go through with whatever he says, and this time was no exception. Even though he usually wasn't this menacing and was honestly, quite nice, he did have times like these where he could get extremely dark and cruel.

"And Kai," Asher looked down at his little brother who didn't back down for a second. "If you wanna have sex with these girls, go downstairs and use the guest room, please."

The girls blushed at Asher's blunt remark and Kai just looked up at his brother lazily.

"Tch," he responded, grabbing the two women leading them downstairs.

Rae disgustedly looked at Kai's retreating back and turned back to Asher. "Could you do something about your brother, please? He's really getting on my nerves."

"You're not the only one," Asher replied lazily. "But there's nothing I can do about it. You know what he's like."

"Yeah, yeah, but I wished he wouldn't be such an ass all the time."

"Ditto."

Asher made his way back to his room and Rae watched his back disappear behind his bedroom door and sighed. Asher was probably the only one with common sense in their team. But she had to admit, she was absolutely terrified of his anger. And Kai, well...Kai was an ass. He was a womanizing playboy and he revolted her. Not to mention he had a fiery temper and often lost his hold on whatever sanity he had left in him. Which wasn't really that much. Rae often thought of him as an insane lunatic sometimes which probably wasn't that far off.

Rae walked back down the hallway, the factory being eerily quiet except for some sounds downstairs that she'd rather not describe. Rae groaned and opened her door, closing it behind her. She flopped down onto her bed and rolled over, staring up at the ceiling. Rather than a womanizer, Rae prefered someone genuine. Someone like Simon. Oh god, not again, what the hell am I thinking? Rae mentally screamed at herself, he's just a pawn, a pawn! She slapped herself softly and closed her eyes, thinking about the plan. Rae kind of felt sorry for Simon, you know, him being used like that and all. But it was Master's wish. They needed Simon to achieve it and if that meant a little foul play, so be it. It was Rae and her team's duty to obey Master and help him achieve his ultimate goal because whatever Master wanted, he got it. That just how things worked.

* * *

**Yay Sorry for long wait. It's been too long. We'll get to the action soon, so hold yer horses. Soon, my fellow authors and readers, soon.**

**Please R&R!**


End file.
